The present invention relates to a nail enamel or lacquer. The invention particularly relates to nail enamels which are not only substantially free of settling and migration of the pigment and other materials suspended in a composition but are also substantially reduced or free from the flotation problem often found with nail enamels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,944 addresses the problem of preventing the settling and migration of pigments and other materials suspended in nail enamels. According to the patent, this is accomplished by utilizing inorganic pigments having a coating thereon consisting of organically substituted polysiloxanes which are chemically bonded to the pigment surface. Applicants have observed that the use of polysiloxane coated inorganic pigments does in fact substantially reduce the problems of pigment migration and settling. However, use of the polysiloxane coated pigments does not provide protection against the undesirable phenomenon known as flotation, a problem which is characterized by the appearance of a layer of clear liquid on the top of a bottle of nail enamel after a period of storage. The clear material does not contain pigments and thus must be reincorporated into the rest of the enamel by stirring or shaking before the enamel is used. This, of course, is undesirable.